thunderbrigadefandomcom-20200213-history
The Halon System
The Halon system was discovered in 2344 by the first humans to cross the stargate portal. It is the largest of the stargate systems, featuring 6 planets and 3 large moons that orbit a red giant sun which is coming to the end of it's life (although it will be several thousand years before that happens). It became the capital system of the stargate colonies and later of the Halon empire. History ---- Colonization of the Halon system took just 3 years, humans settling on the planets of Arakhos and Venetrop as well as the moons of L-Brus and Enora. For a more deatailed account of the colonization of the Halon system see the history section of the stargate systems article. The Halon system has seen much violence in it's relitivly short history. In 2444 it was the location of the IFH (Independance for Halon) uprising, they defeated the earth garrison and also secrued the Kildae system and renamed themselves the Halon empire. During the war the United System took the system and brought the Halon military to their knees before being forced out by the Earth Alliance. Finaly, after the captitulation of the Earth forces the newly renamed United Systems reclaimed the system. Planets of the Halon System Lestor The closest planet to Halon, Lestor is a burnt, barren wastland, far too hot for any life forms. The atmosphere-less planet is remarkably close to Halon and some fear it will one day fall into the sun, causing it to explode and bring havoc to the system. Malthor Mathor is, simply put, too hot to live on. The second planet of the system, Malthor also has very unstable tectoinc plates; whole continents re-shape themselves in a matter of days, suggesting that this planet is not finished developing. Ukindo-Dee Ukindo-Dee is a huge gas giant, similar in apperance to Jupitar in our solar system. The stripes on the surface are caused by high velocity winds blowing in opposite directions. The bands vary in colour and brightness due to slight differences in tempurature and chemical composition. L-Bris The smaller moon of Ukindo-Dee, L-Bris' surface is pink and pourus. Although uninhabited L-Bris can be seen from the larger moon, L-Brus every fortnight. The Halon elite consider these nights of pink moonlight the most romantic time to propose to their beloved. L-Brus The biggest moon of Ukindo-Dee, also known as little earth. It took decades for a vast array of terraforming equipment to turn this moon into a heavenly garden suitable for an emporer. The planet fell to the earth alliance after they attacked the visiting US peace deligation. The US only reclaimed the planet when they defeated the earthlings in Alador. 2 campaign missions take place here, the first encounter with the earth alliance and the rescue of an elite scout group some time later. Del-Chroma This blue gas giant is smaller than Ukindo-Dee and quite different. It is composed mostly of hydrogen but under the intense pressure of the planets atmosphere hydrogen is a liquid. Enora The frozen wastes of Enora used to be a site of scientific research before the system fell to the IFH. Under the 3 foot thick ice that blankets the planet if eternal winter is a huge ocean of fresh water so the whole surface is like a giant iceburg. Enora was the US's first and last foothold on the Halon system during their invasion and subsequent evacuation. It, like the rest of the system came under US control after the earth forces surrendered. The campaign missons that take place here involve the invasion of the planet and defending it from Earth attacks. Arakhos The capital planet of the old stargate colonies and the Halon empire. The infertile red soils and purple sky are the main reason that almost all Halon technology is painted red. The planet is rich in almost every raw material imaginable and the largest population centre of the stargate systems. Arakhos saw one of the largest battles of the war when US forces invaded. Not long after the US were forced off the planet by the earth conquest of August 2469. Many campaign missions are set here and they include storming the halon bases there and evacuating platoons left behind after earth attacks. Venetrop The bright, psychedelic colours of Venetrop have made it very popular with the younger generation. The mad colours are caused by chemical reactions between the trace elements of the atmosphere. The whole planet is soaked with sulfur, whose compounds take on a wide varity of colours and tones. The US secrued Venetrop after the Halon defeat on Arakhos and tried to retake from the earth forces in the desperate days of the first earth offensive. Although Venetrop is of little miliatry significance 2 campaign missions take place there.